This invention relates generally to clutch lever retaining mechanisms, and, more particularly, to a clutch lever retaining mechanism utilized in a water pumping system.
There are many instances in which it is necessary to interconnect elements by means of a clutch mechanism. In such cases the clutch mechanism is utilized to either engage or disengage a driving element from the driven element. An example of such a use for a clutch mechanism is in a water pumping system which includes a main driving element in the form of, for example, an electric motor and a secondary or auxiliary driving element in the form of, for example, a gas operated internal combustion engine. In normal operation the water pump of such a water pumping system is driven by the electric motor, but, in the event of a power failure in which the electric motor becomes inoperable a backup internal combustion engine can be used to keep the pump operational.
Normally, a clutch mechanism is provided between the water pump and the internal combustion engine so that the internal combustion engine can be preselectively disconnected from the pump when the pump is driven (i.e., under normal conditions) by the electric motor. There is no clutch connection between the pump and the electric motor since the electric motor is capable of turning along with the pump when there is a power failure or when the electric motor is inoperable. Generally, a clutch lever associated with the clutch mechanism is moved to a forward position for engaging the internal combustion engine or moved rearward for disengagement of the engine.
Unfortunately, it has been found that on numerous occassions the clutch elements of the clutch mechanism or, for that matter, even the entire clutch mechanism had to be replaced within a very few hours of actual operation because of clutch part failure while the internal combustion engine was on standby operation and the pump was driven by the electric motor. Consequently, when the internal combustion engine was called upon to act as a substitute for the electric motor, the clutch mechanism would not operate and therefore could not be utilized to engage the internal combustion engine with the pump.
Tests have shown that the damage to the clutch elements or parts was caused by the clutch lever inadvertently moving forward during normal operation, that is, while the electric motor was driving the pump. As a result thereof, the clutch plate would drag and thereby be damaged. In addition, if the clutch lever inadvertently moved rearward, the clutch bearing race would become worn.
It is therefore highly desirable and extremely beneficial if a clutch lever retaining mechanism could be provided on such a water pumping system. In addition, it would even be more desirable if such a clutch lever retaining mechanism could be adapted to be used with a variety of different types of water pumping systems and with clutch levers having different neutral positions.